


Dirty Words

by SingleStrand



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleStrand/pseuds/SingleStrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is the king of Words with Friends at his office. What happens when he gets a sexy new challenge and a sexy new assistant? Written for Twinklings Fuck Me Fridays, posted on their blog April 15th, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Fuck Me Fridays over on The Twinklings blog. It posted there on Friday, April 15th.
> 
> Thanks to urmistaken for the prompt, sadtomato for holding my hand through my first non-slash adventure, and MeteorMuse for the beta job. xox

Oh. My. God. There's a garter belt under that skirt. Like, an actual sexy lingerie, secret garter belt. Fuck. My new assistant, Bella, is bent at the waist pulling something from the bottom file cabinet, and my line of vision has revealed a garter belt atop lace thigh-high stockings peeking out from under her frilly pink skirt.

She started working for me last week, and I know very little about her so far other than that she's strikingly good looking, with long brown hair that always looks a bit wild and huge dark eyes. Apparently, I can now add to my knowledge her penchant for gorgeous lingerie. I discreetly adjust myself under my desk, and my cell phone buzzes, snapping me out of my lusty trance.

_Words - Your move with BallerNewton!_

_Aa._ BallerNewton has played his turn.  _Aa_. I sigh.

"Newton. Get in here."

I hear the squeak of his leather office chair slide across his chair mat, and then he appears in my doorway.

"Yeah?"

"It's 'yes', Newton. You speak about as well as you play Words with Friends. What is this?" I pick my iPhone up from my desk and show him the screen.

" _Aa_? I don't have a clue, man. I just know it let me play it. Three points total."

I look at Newton with disgust plastered across my face. Three points.

" _Aa_ , Newton. A battery size? Perhaps a bra cup? Maybe a shoe width or the abbreviation for Alcoholics Anonymous? I assume, though, that the Words with Friends accepted version is the term for a particular type of lava. Don't you?"

Newton looks at me with a blank stare, then shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure. Whatever you say, oh WwF Master." With a mock bow and a snicker, he turns and returns to his cubicle.

"Imbeciles. All of them," I mutter as I toss my iPhone back on my desk. Why did I ever agree to play Words with Friends with my work associates? I have an Ivy League degree and a corner office with a view, for Christ's sake. Those fools out there probably went to UW before begging for a job here making a measly $30k.

I look out one window at the beautiful city around me, then out the other at the sales floor full of cubicles. I sigh. Three points. Ridiculous.

ooOOoo

A few hours later, my desk phone buzzes, announcing Bella's apparent need to speak to me without getting up from her desk a mere twenty feet away.

"Mr. Cullen, your next meeting has just been cancelled. Apparently Carlisle's wife got a new kitten, and he has to go home and make sure it's not shedding all over his new golf cart."

"His golf cart, Bella?"

"That's what he said, sir. Between you and me, I have a feeling he was going home for a little afternoon delight, if you know what I'm saying."

There's a hint of teasing in Bella's voice, and I nearly choke on my coffee. She's just implied something of a sexual nature regarding the owner of the company.  _Carlisle_. Luckily, she continues, so I don't linger on the disgusting image in my head of Carlisle and his wife, Esme. Naked.

"Would you like me to reschedule for tomorrow with his assistant?"

"Err, yes, please. Say, Bella? What's the best word you know using the letters  _t, h, a, n, q, r_ , and  _e_?"

"Umm. I'm not sure. Maybe … heart?"

"Wrong, Bella.  _T - r - a - n - q_.  _Tranq_. The shortened but accepted form of tranquilizer? Really, Bella, you should brush up on your  _q_  without  _u_ words. Played appropriately, they can yield upwards of eighty, even one hundred points. For a single word. It's incredible really."

"Oh. Umm, Mr. Cullen? I don't play Scrabble. Sir."

"Well, I can look past one's lack of interest in an ancient board game, but surely you play Words with Friends? On your phone? Everyone here does."

"No, sir. I use my phone for talking. And of course now email if you need me when I'm outside the office."

Well, she at least scores points in my book by being accessible if not on the virtual game board. And apparently for her choice in undergarments. My cock starts to harden at the memory, so I return my focus to the game at hand.

Jasper Hale. Jasperlovespuss. Ha. The fool thought he had me with a mere twenty-point lead and still eight letters remaining. I smirk at the eighty-two points I've made playing  _tranq_ , then close the app and return to work.

ooOOoo

After growing up in Chicago, then attending school on the East Coast, I settled in Seattle after graduating. There was no real reason for the move other than trying out a different section of the country, and when a job came available at one of the best marketing firms in the area, I jumped at the opportunity.

Little did I know, Director of Brand Management really just meant Babysitter of Account Managers. As long as the people in the cubicles are doing well, I'm doing well. If they shit all over a huge account, I get my ass chewed. So when Carlisle recommended I get to know them on a personal level, I kept my ears open for a way to do that that didn't involve happy hour or bag lunches in the break room.

Finally, I heard a large group of them comparing Words with Friends games one slow afternoon. This I could do. I was on the Scrabble team in both high school and college, and I'm revered among my group of friends as the Words with Friends Master. So, I dove in. I warned them all that I'm quite good, and they soon realized that wasn't a joke. I've lost only two games in six months, one of which I sent a strongly-worded email to the creator of WwF regarding the way in which the 'random computer-generated tile distribution' is obviously not random. I'm still waiting to hear back from them.

Despite my hugely winning record, my addition to their circle of WwF playing did indeed create a new sense of team, and things have gone much better. Work-wise anyway. You know your personal life is lacking when you are literally available 24/7 to play a game on your phone.

I sigh. My mind has wandered more than usual this afternoon, and it's already time to go home. I page Bella to tell her that I'll see her tomorrow, but she isn't at her desk, so I send a few more emails while I wait for her to return.

Just as I'm shutting down my laptop and putting it in its case to take home, my phone buzzes.

_BetUCant has invited you to play a game. Do you accept?_

BetUCant? I'm not familiar with the name. Maybe it's a random opponent? Hmm. Bring it on, BetUCant. I hit  _Yes_  and see that he or she has played a starting word of  _giver_ for twenty-two points. There's also a note in the Chat feature of the game, so I open it.

_Word is you're quite good at WwF. Let's see how good you are at MY version. Each word played must be used in a sentence here - the dirtier the better. I'll start: I hear he's a jerk in the boardroom, but a giver in the bedroom._

What the hell? I turn and look through the blinds of the window to the main floor. Nearly everyone is gone, but I see Angela's ponytail peeking out from her cubicle.

"Angela!" She nearly jumps out of her skin from my abrupt yell. "Did you change your Words with Friends name?"

"No, Mr. Cullen. It's still AngelAngie. Why do you ask? Aren't we in the middle of a game?"

"Hmm. No reason. Never mind." I turn back to my phone. Who would do this? The only people I play with are a tight circle of friends and any co-workers that have the app. It's so … lewd. Between Bella's accidental garter show this morning and this new development, my cock is aching.

"Mr. Cullen? Did you need me?" Bella herself has appeared in my doorway, cheeks flushed as if she's just run a mile.

"Ahh, yes. Where have you been? I just wanted to tell you it was okay to leave for the day."

"I was down on the ground floor picking up a package, sir. That rush order print job for the Culver presentation arrived this afternoon."

"Oh, perfect. Thank you, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"I'm ready to go, too. Walk out together? I'll just grab my purse and coat."

"Umm, of course. Sure." I grab my laptop bag and a few files I don't actually need to work on, using them to cover my crotch as we exit the office and make our way to the elevator.

I let her step on ahead of me, and she stands directly in the center. Hesitating, I stand to her left and lean on the side wall as the doors close behind me. Her perfume fills the tiny space almost immediately. It's subtle - some kind of flower - and I catch myself leaning toward her slightly, inhaling deeply. She's silent, and we've reached the ground floor before I can attempt small talk. As we leave through the front door, she turns left toward the parking garage, and I turn right for the short walk to my apartment.

"Good night, Mr. Cullen." Bella puts her coat on and pulls her hair out from inside it, letting it cascade down her back in long, dark waves.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," I manage to get out while staring at her hair.

 _Giver in the bedroom_ plays on a loop in my mind all the way home, alternating with flashes of lace stockings and elevator walls.

ooOOoo

Later that evening, I'm sitting on my couch with a tumbler of bourbon, staring at my phone. Do I play or not? If this is a co-worker - or worse, an employee of mine - could it be construed as sexual harassment? It's just a game, right?

I stare at my available tiles.  _L, o, e, g, o, g,_  and  _f_. The terms of this game have shed an entirely new light on the game board. I could play  _love_ , but can I bring myself to use it in a sentence? A sexy-ish sentence? What about …  _google_? Is there even a way to make that sexy?

I feel my face flush as I realize the best word option I have is actually  _flogger_. That's definitely sexy. Throwing my head back against the sofa, I close my eyes and swallow the last of the bourbon. I know this is a game I can win. The question is who has challenged me? Is this my brother Emmett playing some stupid prank? Too many questions. I pour another bourbon from the bottle on the coffee table and play my word, then open Chat to type.

_I've not a clue who you are, but I accept your challenge. And if we're playing the 'dirtier the better' as you said, my sentence is thus: He trailed the flogger down her bare stomach and hip, then with a flick of his wrist, let it fall sharply against her clit._

I guess I'm all in.

ooOOoo

Holy shit.

_Video. I do hope you got that clit flogging on video._

It's barely 9:30 in the morning, and I'm at my desk trying to determine my next move in this dirty, dirty game, but all I can think about is my opponent's sentence. What have I gotten myself into? I'm going to have a hard dick all day if we keep this up.

After adjusting myself for what feels like the tenth time already this morning, I make my move.

_Orgy. Had you been there in person, we could have had quite an orgy._

"Mr. Cullen? Am I interrupting?" Bella startles me, and I shove my phone in my pocket and turn my eyes to my laptop. It has the screen saver going. Smooth, Cullen.

"Not at all, Bella. What can I help you with?" I casually hit the space bar on the computer before putting both hands behind my head, but when I look back at it, there's not a single program open yet. Not even my email. Idiot.

Bella clears her throat and leans over my desk. Is it just me, or wasn't her shirt buttoned up higher when she arrived this morning? "Well, sir. You have the Culver presentation in thirty minutes. I thought you might need some help setting up in the board room."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course I do." I try to look away from her cleavage and bark out some orders while I grab the flash drive containing the Culver slide show from my laptop bag. "I'll be right there."

I wait for her to leave before pulling my cell back out of the drawer and pocketing it. You never know when you might have new words to play.

ooOOoo

"And there you have it. Our proposal is unique. It's brilliant. And we feel it's the fresh look your company has needed for years."

"Yes, but is it accessible, Mr. Hale? We don't want some stuffy uppity bullshit just because it looks pretty on paper." Mr. Culver himself has come to this meeting, so I really should be paying closer attention. Each time my phone buzzes, however, I've discreetly removed it and checked the message under the edge of the table. So far, I'm disappointed.

AngelAngie. BallerNewton. KingEmmett. Now it's the ever irritating ILoveLove - Lauren in the Billing Department. I groan. Still no BetUCant.

"Mr. Cullen, what are your additions to this proposal? Or is your cell phone more important than my cash?" Mr. Culver is a total hard ass, so I eagerly add all the reasons I agree with what Jasper has presented, but my phone buzzes once again in my pocket.

As soon as I'm certain Jasper has taken the floor again, I pull it slowly out of my pocket and glance at the screen.

_Words - Your Move with BetUCant!_

My cock leaps. I open the app and wait impatiently for the board to load.

_One. When used correctly, it only takes one finger to get me off._

I swallow hard and try to find a quick move to make to keep the game going without risking getting caught again. Hastily - and in an attempt at wit - I play  _tired_ and hit Submit, then hurriedly type into Chat.

_I'm sure that one finger gets awfully tired in the pursuit of your pleasure._  
 _What if we run out of dirty words to play?_

I smirk, but right as I close the app, I realize my word choice only gained me eight points. I'm still ahead 52-46, but I've just left a Triple Letter and a Triple Word space open. Get back on your game, Cullen.

ooOOoo

Ninety-nine points? Shit. How the hell did this happen? Well. I know how it happened. While I was off getting a hard dick from all these sex-driven sentences, BetUCant (she, I'm hoping) has been playing the fucking game.

 _Cuffed_. C and f on Triple Letters, and the word ending on a Triple Word. Ninety-nine mother fucking points.

Although my arousal has deflated from BetUCant's sudden score leap, I open Chat to view her sentence.

_I'm normally not into BDSM, but if you cuffed me to your desk, you should have that flogger handy._  
 _Any word can be made dirty in the right context, Mr. Cullen._

Fuck. Well, that narrows it to people I work with, but they all call me Mr. Cullen. Frankly, I've never given them liberty to call me anything else in an attempt to keep some form of authority.

The game alert had come through while I was in the restroom, so I sit the phone on the counter to wash my hands and look in the mirror. You've got this, Cullen. You're the WwF master, the ruthless one.

With new determination, I head back down the hallway to my desk, but nearly collide with Bella in the hallway.

"Shit. Sir! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." She quickly moves her hands behind her back, but not before I catch a glimpse of what looks like an iPhone in her right hand first.

"Bella! It's quite alright. Were you headed to lunch?"

"No, Mr. Cullen. Just returning from the restroom, like yourself."

"Oh. Well then, bring me the final contract on the Culver account when we get back. I think we're ready to send out the final bill now."

"Of course, sir. Right away." She ducks into her own office as I make my way to my own, and I can't help but wonder why she's hiding her phone from me.

ooOOoo

My best letter is an  _h_  but I find a way to play parallel  _to flogger_ for some added points.

_Head. As she wrapped her lips around … her sandwich, he merely shook his head._  
 _Wrong context? Probably so. I know you work with me, or FOR me..._

After playing my turn in several other games I've been neglecting, I turn back to my laptop to accomplish some real work, but Bella enters with the Culver information.

"Here you go, sir. Is there anything else I can get for you? A sandwich, maybe?" She's leaning over my desk again to hand me the file, but for some reason this feels more purposeful than earlier in the day. And her shirt has definitely been unbuttoned again. Her nipples are poking through the thin fabric mere inches from my face. I gulp and try to steady my breathing.

"No. That will be all. But, Bella? We should have lunch some time. You've been with me for over a week and I feel like I hardly know a thing about you. My apologies."

"Well, it  _is_ lunch time, sir. Your schedule is clear until two o'clock." She looks at me expectantly.

"Oh. Today? Today is perfect. Just let me, umm, send a few emails. Pick a place. Anywhere close is fine with me."

"Sounds perfect," Bella says with a big smile before turning back to her office. I have to pry my eyes away from her ass to see if I it's my turn to play a word yet.

ooOOoo

"I'm sorry, sir. I just, I know that you think they all like you. Work camaraderie and all that. But, honestly, they think you're kind of a … prick." And there it is. In the span of fifteen minutes, Bella has spilled all the work gossip she knows, most of which consists of how often the sales employees make fun of me and my Words with Friends skills.

I must say, I'm hurt. Or I should be at least. But instead, all I can focus on is the way her lips move as she speaks, the way she plays with the same strand of long, dark hair over and over. I've never noticed that everything about her is … breathtaking.

"Where are you from?" I blurt out.

"Umm. I'm from Phoenix. Why?" She's confused, and rightly so, as I've just completely changed the subject.

"Like I said before, I just feel like I don't know anything about you. Tell me about yourself. Please. I want to know you."

She begins to speak while slowly twirling her straw in her Coke. "Well, there's not a lot to tell. I grew up a few hours from here in a town called Forks, went to Stanford on my step dad's dime, studied in Paris for a year, graduated with dual degrees in Marketing and French, and … you know the rest." She hasn't looked up from her straw, but if she had, she'd see that my jaw has nearly hit the table.

"Stanford? B-But why are you working for  _me_?" I sputter. Stanford is on par with Columbia, where I went to school, and I can't for the life of me figure out how she ended up as my assistant.

"Well, let's just say the market isn't exactly throwing out international marketing jobs right now. And I wanted to be closer to my dad. He's still in Forks."

"I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness. I'm not sure what got into me." The waitress brings our food, but as soon as she's left, I make sure to continue. "You're full of surprises, Bella. Good surprises."

She raises her eyes to meet my own, and I sense a change in the air around us. It's tense, but in a good way, and I have to pull my eyes away from hers.

The moment passes, and we eat our meal while making just enough conversation to learn odds and ends about each other. For instance, Bella smoked "a lot of weed" at Stanford, whereas I knew the librarians by name at Columbia. She lives in a tiny condo in Edmonds (also on her step dad's dime) because she loves watching the ferries come in across the Sound, while I live in a high rise in the business district because I prefer to be close to work. She loves greasy pizza. I like sushi. We're really quite opposite, but I can't help but feel more and more drawn to her. The more she tells me, the more I want to know.

I'm just about to ask her where she buys her crazy skirts, when she grabs my wrist and pulls my watch into view.

"We should probably get going right? You have that 2:00 appointment. Just let me use the restroom." She slides out of the booth and walks away, and in an effort to not stare at her the entire way, I pull out my phone to busy myself.

_Words - Your word with BallerNewton!_

I grimace but open the app and wait for it to load. He's played  _bet_ for eleven points total. Stimulating. I'm now only beating him by eighty-three points and not ninety-four. I make a quick move in case Bella returns soon, and as I'm about to close the app, I notice that it has become my turn in a different game.

 _BetUCant_ has played. My heart drops to my stomach, and I drum my fingers on the table top as I impatiently wait for our Chat to load.

_Skirt. You never know what surprises might be underneath my skirt._  
 _Yes, I do work FOR you. However did you guess?_

And I'm hard again. BetUCant is obviously a she, and she works for me. She's too smart to be Lauren. Angela has already been cleared and, besides, she's married. Who on Earth …

Bella returns to the table, and I hastily pocket my phone but take my time paying the tab to let my hard on subside.

"Shall we, Bella?"

"Yes, sir. Ready when you are."

"Bella, it's Edward. I don't think I can take any more 'sir' or 'Mr. Cullen' from you. Please."

"Of course, si - Edward."

My insides warm at the sound of her voice saying my name.  _Edward_. It's like coming home and going away all at once, and I'm already thinking of ways I can make her say it again.

As we make our way back to the office, I don't even notice the way her skirt flutters in the breeze.

ooOOoo

I'm on edge as I get off the elevator and make my way down the hall. I had barely played one word in my game before yesterday's 2:00 meeting turned into a huge bitch session by Mr. Culver, resulting in several hours of late night brainstorming with Jasper.

When I had finally returned home, the stress of the day mixed with the sexual frustration of my dirty Words with Friends game culminated in one long jerk off session in a hot shower.

The tension didn't leave my body however until I had gotten into bed and let my mind drift to images of Bella. How did she have this effect on me? Why was I suddenly so aware of her … everything?

"Bella, good morning. Can I see you in my office please?" I honestly don't need her for a thing, but I'll come up with something, I'm sure.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I mean Edward. I'll be right back. Just a quick trip to the ladies' room."

That's odd. She just got here. Out of curiosity, I linger in my doorway and peer around the door frame to her tiny office. She's still in her desk chair but bent to the side getting something out of her purse on the floor. As she leans just a bit further over, her straight blue skirt rides up and I catch a glimpse of the same garter belt as the other day. I'm suddenly reminded of BetUCant's sentence yesterday, and I feel guilty for combining the two lusts.

"A word, Bella," I say, and she nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Oh my! I didn't see you there. Of course."

She follows me into my office, where I point to the chair in front of my desk, all business. She sits gently, crosses her legs, and folds her hands in her lap. The picture of calm.

"Bella, is everything alright?"

"Of course. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, nothing in particular. I just wanted to catch up with you on my schedule today. That Culver account threw me for a loop last night, and I feel disorganized this morning."

"Well, luckily, you don't have any specific appointments today. I've got the paperwork lined out on several new accounts for you to review, and I assumed you'd need to meet with Jasper again today."

"Yes. That all sounds good. Let me find the rest of the Culver work we did last night so you can prepare it for our meeting." I round my desk and sit in my chair, thumbing through the pocket on my laptop bag.

"Here it is. These four pages need -," I stop as I look up and realize Bella is on her cell phone. I clear my throat to get her attention, and she calmly pockets the phone and looks at me. "As I was saying, these four pages need -" My phone buzzes loudly where I've placed it on top of my desk.

I sigh. "These four pages need copied front and back, collated, all that nonsense so Hale can't screw anything up." My phone buzzes again.

"Don't you need to get that, Edward?"

"No, it can wait. It's probably just a Words with Friends game." I look at the phone longingly, wondering if BetUCant has finally played again.

"Oh, you should play. I know it helps relieve your stress, and you seem a little off today."

"Er, I can't right now. I'll look later." I search my brain for an appropriate excuse other than getting a boner every time I see this dirty game, but Bella is already answering me.

"I  _bet_  you  _can_ , Edward." My eyes fly up to meet hers, and I gasp. How does she … it's her. She  _is_ BetUCant. Instead of the frustration I've felt for the last two days with this person, this enigma, that has literally met me word for word, all I feel is desire. I'm now turned on not only by her flirty innuendo and her silky stockings, but also her wit, her sharp mind, the fact that she knows how to properly make use of a Triple Letter and a Triple Word Score in the same turn.

Before I can turn any of my thoughts to words, she moves around the desk and places one hand on either armrest of my chair. Silently but confidently, she leans forward and places her lips softly against my own. I'm frozen as she places small kisses across my lips, down the line of my jaw, and over to my earlobe.

"You wouldn't happen to have any cuffs or a flogger in this desk, would you?" I moan as I feel myself harden, and her lips make their way back to my own. This time I meet her, peck after peck, until I open my mouth and let my tongue gently graze across her bottom lip.

"Bella," I whisper. "I don't even know what to say. You amaze me. You -"

"Edward. Shut up and kiss me." With that, my tongue is in her mouth, and she tastes so sweet. I can't get enough.

She wraps her arms across my shoulders and places one hand in the back of my hair, so I pull my hands up from my lap and place them on her hips, pulling her closer. We both adjust without pulling our mouths away, and she straddles me, sitting on my lap. Our kisses deepen, and she whimpers into my mouth. "Edward, I want you. I've wanted you since the first day. I just, I need you."

"Not here, Bella. Not now. Have … have dinner with me. Tonight." I hate myself for turning her down, but it's fucking nine o'clock in the morning in my office. If this happens here, it will be quick and dirty and that's not what I want. I want to take my time, savoring every taste and every touch.

She pulls back and looks at me closely. "Of course, I mean, I didn't expect anything …" she trails off, and her eyes fall to the floor, disappointed.

"Bella," I put two fingers on her chin and lift her face back to eye level. "I want to. Believe me, I do. But this isn't the place."

"You're right. I agree. Let's just carry on with the day and then see where dinner takes us. Sounds great."

ooOOoo

This was the day from hell. I've been hard the entire day with no relief, and it was seriously painful. Bella and I tried - really, we did - to maintain boss-assistant relations for the entire day. And aside from a short makeout session at lunch, we succeeded. Now though, we're in the elevator together at the end of the day, and I'm nervous.

"Let's see, there's that new Italian place a few blocks east. Or, oh, that Mexican place over on 5th is amazing. Have you been there?"

Bella has her phone out, seemingly ignoring me, but I'm grateful she's distracted. I rub my sweaty palms on my pants just as my phone buzzes in my pocket. I glance at her, and she nods to take a look, so I pull it out.

_Words - Your Move with BetUCant!_

The game loads where I see she has played the word  _home_ , and I give her a puzzled look as I touch the Chat feature.

_Please shut the fuck up, take me home and fuck me._

I smirk at the screen, and a small chuckle escapes my lips. When I glance over at her, I realize she's shaking with silent laughter.

"You really are something else, you know that?" I pull her off the elevator with me and hurry her out the door and down the three blocks to my building.

We barely get the door to my apartment closed before she's pinned me against the wall and has shoved my suit jacket down to the floor. Her lips meet my own with a crash and low sultry moans, and I pull her body flush against mine.

"Fuck, Bella. I was having all these thoughts about you and about that game, and I just can't even believe that it's you. That you're her, you're the -"

"Edward? Stop." She's already removed my tie and has started unbuttoning my shirt, placing wet kisses along each inch of skin as it's revealed. So I stop. Stop thinking, stop wondering, stop doing anything but just being with her.

I tangle one hand through her long, wild hair and pull her up from my chest to kiss her urgently, tasting the last remnants of the peppermint she had on the way here. As we kiss, I become all too aware that she has me pushed up against the wall, so I quickly spin us around and press hard against her.

She makes quick work of the remaining buttons on my shirt and pushes it back to fall to the floor, discarded and forgotten alongside my suit jacket while running her hands over my chest and arms.

Between kisses and moans, I'm able to get out the phrase, "I want you," and pull her in the direction of my bedroom. Somewhere around the kitchen counter though, I become intrigued by her breasts. I've let my hands wander from her hair to her face, down her neck and collarbones to her chest where I gently squeeze one, then the other, over her silky shirt.

Bella reaches down to the hem at her waist and swiftly pulls it up and over her head, revealing a beautiful charcoal lace bra and inches of creamy, pale skin. With a hand on either hip, I pull her to me and lower my head to trail kisses from her neck down to her right breast. I pull her breast from the bra cup and gently tease her nipple with my thumb all while placing kisses across her chest. I bring my lips to the nipple, sucking hard for a second before biting gently, and she moans loudly, threading her hands through my hair and pulling me hard against her.

"Yes, Edward. Oh God."

I remove her bra quickly and bury my face in her chest while she trails her fingers down my abs to my pants, undoing my belt and fly. When she reaches in and palms me over my briefs, I let out a groan.

"Jesus, Bella. I can't wait any longer." I grab her by the hand and pull her down the hallway with me before picking her up and lying her back onto my bed. "You're so beautiful. I want you so badly."

After removing my shoes, socks and the pants that have pooled at my feet, I kneel over her on the edge of the bed and find the zipper on the side of her skirt, sliding it down and slowly pulling the skirt down her legs to fall onto the floor.

There it is. The dark gray lace of the garter and stockings matches both the bra we left in the kitchen and the pair of panties she's wearing, and I moan with the need I feel for her. I trace the line of the garter reverently with a single finger. "Beautiful," is all I can whisper as I look back up her body and into her eyes.

"Why? Why did you do it?" I suddenly have to know. If I'm going to risk it all, everything I've built so far, on having sex with my assistant, I need to know why.

"Do what?" She's still looking at me, but she's trying to pull my body up and over her own with both hands.

"The game. The anonymous challenge. All of it. Why?"

"Oh, Edward. I thought you knew? I've wanted you since the first day we met. You're always so busy, preoccupied with work, and you were always playing that game on your phone. I felt invisible, like the only way I could get to know you was to play with you. So I did. And, well, why not make it a little naughty while I was at it, you know?"

She's so honest, so real. I don't even know what to say. So I show her instead. I lie next to her and kiss her hard, full of desire and want, letting one hand trail down her breasts, over her stomach, and lower. I release the garter belt from one stocking, then the other, before pulling away from her lips and moving down the bed, settling next to her knees. I wait until she looks up from her legs to make eye contact with me before sliding one stocking down her leg and letting it fall to the floor, then repeating the action with the other. My hands graze the side of her legs as they travel back up from her feet all the way to her waist. Slowly, I hook a finger in each side of the garter belt and pull it down and off of her as well.

I'm staring at her, taking in how gorgeous she is, lying here in just a pair of silky gray panties when she interrupts my thoughts by pulling me back up over her body.

"Edward? Slow, sweet affection has its place. And believe me, it's adorable. But right now, after two days of foreplay and build up, I need you to fuck me. Please." She's reaching for my crotch as we speak, and grasps me firmly through the fabric of my briefs, stroking slightly.

"I can't believe you, Bella. Fuck." I pull the underwear down and off over my feet, throw them behind me on the floor and reach for the panties I was just admiring, slide them down her thighs and off her legs. "Jesus, you're perfect."

As I resume my spot at her side, I reach one hand out to touch her, slide a single finger between her folds, and moan as I feel how wet she is for me. I move the finger higher, rubbing tight circles against her clit, eliciting a whimper from her.

"Fuck, Edward. Just like that. Please. Oh shit. I think I'm gonna … oh God."

"Already?" Encouraged by her response, I slide two fingers inside her, leaving my thumb to circle her clit.

"Yes, just like that. Fuck, I need you." Her head is thrown back against the pillow, and her eyes are clenched tight.

I lean over the bed to my nightstand, praying there's still a few condoms in there and breathe a sigh of relief as I pull a foil packet out and lay it on the bed between us.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? I mean,  _I'm_  sure, but I don't know how this will affect work or how …" I trail off as I watch Bella grab the condom from the bed, rip the package open, and push me onto my back gently. She straddles me, and without even a second of hesitation, she rolls the condom onto me before looking up into my eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I'm so sure." She lowers herself onto me all the way, until I'm completely sheathed in her warmth. Placing both hands on my chest, she slowly rises up a few inches, grinds against me roughly and slides back down to sit on me fully. The wanton way she wants me - no apologies, no second guesses - makes me come undone beneath her hands.

I let her control the movement for awhile, setting a determined rhythm, but after several minutes, I'm afraid I won't last and still her hips with my hands.

"Baby, that feels amazing. But, I'm not sure I'm gonna make it good for you."

"It's perfect, Edward. Just go with it."

"No. I'll come too quickly. Can we, can we try something different? Here." I lift her off of me and move her to my left so I can roll out from underneath her and sit back on my heels. "Turn around."

She eyes me suspiciously. "Why Mr. Cullen, I didn't take you for an ass man." She smirks at me, teasing, but turns onto all fours, peeking at me over her shoulder.

"Fuck, Bella, no. You think I'd … Jesus. No I just want to be able to pleasure you. Scoot back." I life her arms up off the bed and pull her torso back against my own. She's essentially sitting on my legs, her back to my front, and I position myself to slide into her again.

"Oh my God, Edward. Yes." She sinks onto me easily, and I help her lift up, then fall back down onto me again and again. Her head falls back against my shoulder, and I bury my face into her hair.

"Let go, Bella," I whisper as I reach one hand down to rub her clit again. "Let go."

She writhes against both my finger and my cock a few times, before I feel her clenching around me. "Oh God, Edward. I'm … I'm coming. Fuck." She tries to lean forward, but I hold her flush against me, one hand across her chest and the other coaxing every last second of her orgasm from her body.

As soon as she comes down from her high, she starts moving again, more forcefully this time.

"Oh, Bella. You feel so good. Fuck. I can't hold on any longer." I allow myself to lose control, to slam into her in quick rough thrusts, and I peak, clutching her to me as I come, moaning into her hair.

We sit there like that for several minutes until I feel myself soften and slip from inside her. Pulling her crazy hair out of the way, I place soft kisses along her shoulder and neck before whispering.

"That was amazing. Bella? Are you okay?"

She shifts from my lap so that she can turn to see my face. "Okay? Fuck, Edward, I'm so high right now from that, I think I'm quite a bit more than okay." A lazy grin spreads across her face, and I can't help the one that appears on my own.

"Well, you better stay put because there might be more where that came from. I'll be back in a second."

While Bella gets cozy beneath my sheets, I clean up in my bathroom, then return to the bedroom and pull on a pair of boxer briefs.

"You need anything from the kitchen? I'm just going to grab some water."

"Water? How about a bottle of wine? Or maybe a snack? I get the feeling I might need to keep my strength up tonight." She giggles, then jumps out of bed. "I better grab my purse from the hall, in case anyone calls. My dad is needy sometimes."

After Bella has returned to the bedroom with her purse, a bottle of wine, a corkscrew and two glasses, I rummage through the pantry for some form of sustenance. I settle on cheese and a half loaf of French bread sitting on my counter, and as I'm slicing the cheese, an idea forms in my mind.

I walk over and pull my phone from the pocket of my suit jacket, forgotten on the entry hall floor. With a grin, I wait for Words with Friends to load, then play my word and type into Chat.

_You. I'm so glad it was you._


End file.
